Blood Lust
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: A string of murders have been going on in Central. Puncture marks on the victims' necks have most of the city suspecting "vampires", but Mustang isn't so convinced. Now, suddenly with Ed being a main suspect, can Mustang and his team prove the boy's innocence? Or will these "supernatural" murderers be allowed to continue unpunished? Parental!RoyEd


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I take credit for the cover art.**_

 _ **This is my first attempt at a Horror/Mystery story, so I hope it's not too horrible.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

A tall, lean shadow crept through the night, two eyes gleaming. He smirked, showing off his sharp canines, as he watched her walk through the alleyway, a shortcut home no doubt. He followed quietly and swiftly, watching mesmerized as her thick, ebony ponytail swung at the base of her neck. He licked his lips and grinned widely.

"I-is someone there?" He froze as she called out in a heavy accent. She turned around, eyes searching, with hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. Her office attire showed just how stiff and stern she was. She glared at his shadow.

"Tommy, if that's you trying to scare me again, I'll kick you into next week," she growled threateningly. He frowned as he stepped forward into the dim light cast by the moon overhead. She stumbled back as she glimpsed his face.

"Y-you're not Tommy," she stuttered dumbly. He shrugged.

"What gave me away?" She got over her shock quickly and glared at him angrily.

"Why are you following me, you creeper?!" He grinned widely.

"A creeper? No, no, you misunderstand my actions. I'm just a humble priest, servant of God Himself. I have come to clean your filthy blood," he stated calmly. She clenched her fists.

"Who the hell do you think you-" She was cut off as he was suddenly in front of her, his face mere inches from her own.

"-are..." Her eyes widened. She couldn't move. He leaned down, nuzzling his nose into her neck, taking in a deep breath. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"A fair maiden such as yourself should not have such tainted blood," he whispered into her ear. He bared his glinting teeth.

"Allow me to help you. Don't worry. You'll be with God in just a moment." He sunk his teeth into her throat.

And suddenly the silent night was filled with the sounds of her screams.

Colonel Roy Mustang walked briskly through the halls, his face grim as he stopped in front of the office. He knocked before letting himself in. A group of uniformed men stood leaning over a table.

"What have we got this time," Roy asked. Maes Hughes looked up at him, his mouth set in a frown.

"Nothing good. Another murder last night," he stated. Armstrong nodded sadly.

"A woman by the name of Alouise Dragmar, an immigrant from Drachma. According to a boy, Tommy Herald, she was supposed to be returning home from her job. She never made it home," he reported.

"How was she killed?"

"She was found with a torn throat, as well as two puncture marks on the side of her neck. Her blood had been drained. Very little blood was found at the scene where we found her. However, we believe she was killed in an alley on her way home and then transported. We found her at a church, but it's quite clear she wasn't murdered there. There was plenty of evidence, and witnesses say they heard screams coming from the alleyway last night," Hughes replied darkly. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds almost like someone's trying to impersonate a vampire," he muttered in bitter amusement. Armstrong nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would seem that way..." He spoke carefully. Roy sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?" Hughes sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked tired.

"You're not gonna like it, Roy," he stated as he slid a file across the table to him. Roy caught it and quickly flipped it open. There was a profile of the woman killed. He flipped the page and his eyes widened. It was a picture of her body, as it was at the murder scene. Her body was strung up with her arms stretched out and her legs tied tightly together. She was hanging from what appeared to be a wooden cross. Her throat had most definitely been torn open by something. It was gruesome, but that's not what caught his eyes. Her shirt had been torn apart, revealing her chest. Had she been a breathing, _living_ woman, he probably would have gawked. But she wasn't, and carved into her chest was a symbol he recognized all too well, as he had seen it constantly on only two people.

"W-what the hell?!" He gazed down at the bloody Flamel's Cross.

"Has anyone notified Fullmetal? Get him down here. Now," he commanded furiously as his mind's eye went to the irritating red coat the boy always seemed to wear, the same symbol emblazoned on it's back.

"Yes, sir. We called him. He was in Resembool for automail repairs. He's taking the first train here tomorrow. He said his arm would be done by then," Armstrong informed him, and it was obvious the man was relieved beyond words. As were Hughes and Roy, as they both visibly relaxed. If Ed had been in Resembool at the time of the murder, there was no way he could be blamed for this crime, right? Still, something didn't quite settle right with Roy. He turned and proceeded to the door.

"Where are you going?" He didn't turn back.

"To the library. I'm going to do some research. You guys check out that church where she was found. We'll meet back here later today," he said authoritatively, making it clear there was no room for argument.

"Yes sir!" In unison the two saluted and they were off, all of them completely unaware of the eyes watching them.

 _"Ooh! This will be fun."_

* * *

 ** _This was a kind of boring chapter. Next one should be better. :)_**

 ** _~Cosmic Creativity_**


End file.
